


Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't wake sleeping dragons, Draco is cranky when someone wakes him up, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Poor Harry, Silly, this is super random and I wrote it in a few minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco is cranky when Harry wakes him up.





	Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just thought of this a few minutes ago. I hope you enjoy the silliness.

Harry should have known it was a bad idea to tickle a sleeping Dragon, it was the Hogwarts motto after all but he had never had a Latin lesson in his life and Hermione had only mentioned it once or twice in passing. At least that was the excuse he used when Draco pounced on him just seconds after he had slept peacefully and demanded why Harry thought tickling a sleeping Dragon was a good idea.

Draco scoffed. “That’s a terrible excuse, try again.”

“Um, you love me very much and would never seriously harm me, not even when I interrupt your beauty sleep?”

“True, but still a terrible excuse.”

“You asked me to wake you before lunch, it’s already half noon and you told me once you need at least half an hour to get ready?” Harry tried. Maybe this part of the truth would work.

“Now put all those terrible excuses together and I might forgive you.”

Harry sighed in both relief and exasperation. “I’m sorry I interrupted your beauty sleep by tickling you. It is almost noon and you told me to wake you in time for lunch but I didn’t know you would react to tickling this violently because I’m terrible at Latin and couldn’t remember our school motto to save my life. Before you tear me to shreds please remember that you love me very much and would never seriously harm me.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I guess that was acceptable.”

“Thank you. Kiss me?”

“Brush your teeth and bring me breakfast in bed and I might be persuaded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
